Foreign Determination
by JPLegends
Summary: MAJOR GENOCIDE RUN SPOILERS FOR UNDERTALE! This is a fic based off of the music parody Stronger Than You Frisk Response by Kur0chi, which a sort of response to the other parody which features Sans instead of Frisk. Frisk basically fight Sans in the Judgement Hall. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox. Rated T because of content. Have a nice read!


**Hey guys, look! A one shot! Haven't done one of these in a while! So, three things. One: I know this has probably been done a million times already, but I'm doing mine anyway. Two: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR UNDERTALE! IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THE GAME, GET OFF THE PAGE AND PLAY IT! BECAUSE UNDERTALE IS A GAME BEST EXPERIENCED BLIND! Three: this story is based off of the video "Undertale – Stronger Than You (Response)" by Kur0chi. And I highly recommend you go watch it! It has beautiful artwork, beautiful singing and beautiful piano work. Everything about it is awesome! Also is it just me, or is the Undertale Fandom the best group of singers in existence. As always, I do not own Undertale or its amazing characters, creative ideas, ect. The same is with Kur0chi's parody. I love this game and this song!**

 **God bless, JPLegends**

 **P.S. I'M SERIOUS! IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, LEAVE!**

* * *

FOREIGN DETERMINATION

I've done horrible things. I've ripped away the slightest chance of a perfect happy ending, in morbid curiosity over all of my morals. And because I knew I could reset, I made it a personal mission to kill every last monster in the underground. I've killed the only mother figure I've known. I've completely abandoned and killed Napstablook, who only wanted a friend. Worst of all, although I've said it, I've killed people. I've killed Toriel. I've killed Undyne. I've killed Alphys. I've killed Mettaton.

I've killed Papyrus.

Now, all that's left is the shell of what I used to be. A hollow, emotionless shell without the personality of Frisk. Now, I just run off of action and a determination that I don't feel. A determination that I cannot sense, but I know is there. A foreign determination. Like I'm just a puppet that's under the control of its master. And now, I'm walking through the Judgement Hall, ready to fight Asgore to end this nightmare. And of course, he is here. Sans. Except this time, he's not here to congratulate me and thank me. I tell him I know about LOVE. I know about EXP. I know about the LV. I know everything. I know why this poor, smiling comedian is in my way. He's here to fight me. And I know, by what he just said that I'm about to have a _really_. _Bad_. _Time_.

I'm scared. For the first time, I feel emotion looking into his deep, soulless eyes. But there's still that little voice ringing in my head, urging me.

 _Get past him and this is all over. You can go home. You know you can't make up for it. It's too late for apologies._

I listen. I obey. I step across the imaginary line Sans warned me about. There's a pause as I hold my knife up. I stare at him. His mediocre stance. His blue jacket, with his hands in his pockets, his black boxers, his pink slippers. But his smile he never puts away, his tiny little pebbles for eyes show that he's in thought. Finally, he replies "Whelp. Sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises." As usual before I enter battles, my soul resonates deep within me. I analyze my opponent. One Hit point, one defense rank, one attack strength. He's holding something back. He closes his eyes, saying "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you." He opens his eyes to reveal empty sockets. "Should be burning in Hell." Without warning, Sans throws his hand down, causing me to be thrown violently off my feet and onto the floor. I get up quickly, but fail to realize that Sans has caused a large area of bones to jut from the ground. I jump in time, but one bone catches me in the ankle. I scream as Sans continues with his attack, throwing me to the other side of the room while more bones jut out in waving patterns. I avoid these the best I can but get hit a few times. The flying stops but I am greeted by an arrangement of Gaster Blasters, which fire at me in different forms. I avoid these best that I can, but I again get hit. The turn ends.

"I always wondered why people never open with their strongest attack." Sans gloats. I quickly assesses the damage. I'm badly wounded and already out of breath, when I only took a few hits. Those attacks alone would not do the trick, but wild assortments of attacks mixed with something that depleted three-fourths of my health. Obviously poison damage. But Sans is open right now, he just got finished gloating. I suddenly move without any consent, drawing my knife and charging with my swing. I'm mentally screaming against it, but luckily when I swung her knife, Sans managed to slink out of the way. "What, you think I'm just gonna sit there and take it?" He says, as he bounds away. Although I knows her face is semi-angry, I've really has had enough of death. I do not want Sans to die.

Sans's turn. He throws an assortment of bones at me, with small gaps that I can jump through. Once again, I take a bit of damage, which is furthered by poison. I try swing my knife at him, but he dodges again, this time rolling to the side. He throws more bones at me, this time they are short stubs of bones, and some of them are blue. I do my best, letting the blue bones pass right through me while jumping immediately afterward to dodge the bones. The entire time there is a tingling sensation on my back, like a million centipedes scuttling around. The voice in my head tells me, _They're your sins crawling on your back. But the pain will be gone soon. All we need to do is hit him once, then it'll be over._ Then, my body is suddenly no longer under my control. I move quickly after the attack, a small amount of my health left.

Sans dodges yet again, doing a fancy backflip. I know the next attack is the final one for me, and in fact, I want it to come. I quietly tell him, "Kill me." Sans, looking quite surprised, looks at me, still smiling. He blinks, his eyes once again becoming empty.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." He says. His left socket becomes blue, and he telekinetically throws me to the ground. I don't move. I accept it. And I feel the bones pierce through my body, and I die. After, I open my eyes to find myself in the Save Menu. I get up, and without knowing why, I hit "Continue." And so the cycle continues. A throw myself at Sans, he kills me, I reset at my last save. Rinse and repeat. Each time, Sans decimates me. Each time, I feel the horrible feeling of my sins crawling on my back. And each time, the voice becomes more and more angry. And more and more exhausted. Unlike the voice, however, I feel nothing. I'm not mad at all that I keep dying at the hands of this skeleton. In fact, I want him to kill me. I want to be punished for the horrible sins I've committed. I want to feel the pain that I put Papyrus, Undyne and the rest through. The only other thing that I feel is the foreign determination that keeps me throwing myself at Sans, which is why I'm fighting him in the first place, I think.

The fight drags on. It takes at least twenty tries, and a lot of sweat until Sans does something completely bizarre. "You really like swinging that thing around, do you," He says. "Listen, friendship. It's a great thing, right? So, let's stop fighting. Just put the knife down and think. Because kid, buddy, pal. I know there's a little bit of you still in there. So, what do you say? Friends?" Is he sparing me? Why? After all that I've done. After all the pain I've caused to him, he wants to be friends? Why?

And then it hit me.

He remembers me from before the reset. From when I didn't kill his brother, or Undyne, or anyone else. He knows what happened, and what caused me to reset in the first place. Everyone warned me. They gave me advice not to reset, not to reset. But I chose genocide, and know I'm here. But it isn't just that. The transition from "old lady" to "kiddo." The voice inside my head pressuring me to kill. And now the fact that I have more control over my body than I ever did. The voice isn't a deranged conscience, it's an actual person! And this fight I-no, the demon had with Sans weakened its resolve. This isn't a fight for vengeance, it's a fight for redemption. And then the voice talks again: _When were you ever in control? I'm in charge here. Raise your knife, and kill him._

I almost obeyed. I raised my knife looking at him. But then, a new feeling started coursing through my veins. It was determination. My determination. The determination to make everything right and send this demon into the spiraling pits of hell. I know how to make this right. I say in my head, _not today._ And I drop the knife.

I spared Sans.

Sans sighed in relief, saying "You did it. I know it must have been hard, to go back on everything you've worked for. But I won't let this go to waste. C'mere pal." I smile, seeing Sans is so forgiving. I run toward him, hugging him. Knowing everything will be okay.

Of course, I knew exactly would come next.

Sans made bone spike from the ground, impaling my body. A fatal blow. And now, I lay on the floor for the final time, hearing Sans yell, "GEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON! If you're really my friend, you won't come back." Noted. I smile, now that I actually have been redeemed. After I die, I see myself at the Save Menu. I hit "Reset," and then I wake up in a bed of flowers. Time to make this right.

* * *

 **Again, go see Kur0chi's video if you haven't already. It's great. I'll see you next time. And if you want more Undertale, make sure to leave a review.**

 **God bless, JPLegends**


End file.
